Feat: Improved Critical
Attacks made with your chosen weapon group are quite deadly. Prerequisite: Proficient with half of the weapons within weapon group, base attack bonus +8. Benefit: When using a weapon within the group you selected, your threat range is doubled. Special: You can gain Improved Critical multiple times. The effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new weapon group. This effect doesn't stack with any other effect that expands the threat range of a weapon. Weapon Groups: *Axes: bardiche, battleaxe, dwarven waraxe, greataxe,handaxe, heavy pick, hooked axe, knuckle axe, light pick,mattock, orc double axe, pata, and throwing axe. *Blades, Heavy: Aldori dueling sword, bastard sword, chakram, double chicken saber, double walking stick katana, elven curve blade, falcata, falchion, flambard, greatsword, great terbutje , katana,khopesh, klar, longsword, nine-ring broadsword, nodachi, scimitar, scythe, seven-branched sword,shotel, temple sword, terbutje, and two-bladed sword. *Blades, Light: bayonet, butterfly knife, butterfly sword, chakram, dagger, gladius, hunga munga, kama,katar, kerambit, kukri, madu, pata, quadrens, rapier, sawtooth sabre, scizore, shortsword, sica, sickle,starknife, swordbreaker dagger, sword cane, wakizashi, and war razor. *Bows: composite longbow, composite shortbow, longbow, and shortbow. *Close: bayonet, brass knuckles, cestus, dan bong, emei piercer, fighting fan, gauntlet, heavy shield, iron brush, katar, light shield, madu, mere club, punching dagger, rope gauntlet, sap, scizore, spiked armor, spiked gauntlet, spiked shield, tekko-kagi, tonfa, unarmed strike, wooden stake, and wushu dart. *Crossbows: double crossbow, hand crossbow, heavy crossbow, launching crossbow, light crossbow, heavy repeating crossbow, light repeating crossbow, and tube arrow shooter. *Double: bo staff, chain spear, dire flail, double walking stick katana, double-chained kama, dwarven urgrosh, gnome hooked hammer, kusarigama, orc double axe, quarterstaff, and two-bladed sword. *Firearms: all one-handed, two-handed, and siege firearms. *Flails: battle poi, bladed scarf, chain spear, dire flail, double chained kama, flail, flying blade, heavy flail, kusarigama, kyoketsu shoge, meteor hammer, morningstar, nine-section whip, nunchaku,sansetsukon, scorpion whip, spiked chain, urumi, and whip. *Hammers: aklys, battle aspergillum, club, greatclub, heavy mace, light hammer, light mace, mere club,taiaha, tetsubo, wahaika, and warhammer. *Monk: bo staff, brass knuckles, butterfly sword, cestus, dan bong, double chained kama, double chicken saber, emei piercer, fighting fan, hanbo, jutte, kama, kusarigama, kyoketsu shoge, lungshuan tamo,monk's spade, nine-ring broadsword, nine-section whip, nunchaku, quarterstaff, rope dart, sai,sansetsukon, seven-branched sword, shang gou, shuriken, siangham, temple sword, tiger fork, tonfa, tri-point double-edged sword, unarmed strike, urumi, and wushu dart. *Natural: unarmed strike and all natural weapons, such as bite, claw, gore, tail, and wing. *Polearms: bardiche, bec de corbin, bill, glaive, glaive-guisarme, guisarme, halberd, hooked lance,lucerne hammer, mancatcher, monk's spade, naginata, nodachi, ranseur, rhomphaia, tepoztopilli, andtiger fork. *Siege engines: Ballista, bombard, catapult, corvus, firedrake, firewyrm, gallery, ram, siege tower, springal, trebuchet, and all other siege engines. *Spears: amentum, boar spear, chain spear, javelin, harpoon, lance, longspear, pilum, shortspear, sibat,spear, tiger fork, and trident. *Thrown: aklys, amentum, atlatl, blowgun, bolas, boomerang, chakram, club, dagger, dart, halfling sling staff, harpoon, hunga munga, javelin, lasso, kestros, light hammer, net, poisoned sand tube, rope dart,Shoanti bolas, shortspear, shuriken, sling, sling glove, spear, starknife, throwing axe, throwing shield,trident, and wushu dart.